Three Words
by Lone Star Gazer15
Summary: " I declare war" Those 3 words have haunted me since the day he spoke them. When those words are said there is no going back.. Well not until its over. My second hetalia fanfic so i hope you like it! Please read and review! Full summary inside!


Ok this is only my second Hetalia fanfic so bear with me…. It's to mostly supposed to involve, Canada/Matthew, England/Arthur, America/Alfred, but the other nations are mentioned so there will be a few oc's who are, Greenland(I think that nation is a girl), Australia, Ireland, Wales, and Scotland. I will eventually give a description of them maybe at the bottom… so enjoy!

Full Summary:

" I declare war" Those 3 words have haunted me since the day he spoke them. When those words are said there is no going back.. Well not until its over. Will we find the lost truth? Well there's only one way to find out,and that's through looking back in to the past to solve the clues left behind by a person?nation who was thought to be dead...or is he? So will anyone find the truth...not exactly...

* * *

It happened so fast, it could feel the tears flowing down my face as we walked down the old street , in stead of it emitting heat like it usually does when I come visit him. It was a rainy Saturday.. or was it a Friday, I stopped paying attention after the incident. I watched the solders walk down the street with guns or rifles in hand in there navy colored uniform, they weren't the only ones here on this cloudy and rainy day there were others who were in black tuxes and few were in dresses since there weren't many girls among our kind. This would of never happened if I just stepped in to stop it! But I'm a shy idiot who was to scared and now we wouldn't be here in the rain with… wit…a casket of a person who I loved so dearly. We shared every thing and I mean Every Thing! Now look he was dead! And it all started with 3 words:

" I declare war"

Those 3 words have haunted me since the day he spoke them.

Three words that ended a young life, well in our live, but in human to 19 years old for a human, 243 for our kind… to young so why did he say them? The day was so clear it happened so long ago too, the day those dreaded words were spoken and heard.

"Are you sure your OK? You don't look to good, how about we cancel the meeting? So you can rest, Alfred….. Al? America are to listening to me?"

"Oh! UM… I'm fine don't worry about me I'm a hero after all" America said but there was something off but I didn't know what.

"Oi mate!" A voice yelled through out the corridor .

"Oh? Hiyah cuz…or is it bro?" America asked

"Well I have now clue! But we both annoy Artie…and-"

"Will you stop calling me that! I thought I raised you better!" England yelled at the Australian

"Well we should get to the meeting were going to be late if we don't hurry up so lets get a move on." And from there you could see a girl standing not to far away….. Of course Greenland was being pushy…well old times don't change.

The meeting was a slow one but even Germany who got every one to shut up was noticing the weird felling. Not once at all did America open his mouth, he wasn't even looking at any one he has is head down which worried me….. What was wrong with him?

"America? Are you all right? You don't seem to…" Then a strange chuckle came from the usually ecstatic nation.

"Hahaheee….. You are always one to talk….. Always commanding thing's to go your way." America said lifting his head…. He didn't look like him self he was paler and ii swear I could see some red in his eyes… like he was..wa..was.. Sick!

"America…. We should go home , you don't look to good." I said

"Why would you care? England.. Why do you look so...so scared? What you don't like me?"

England just stared in shock, along with Australia, Greenland, and me. What was wrong with him?"

And then all hell broke loose…and trust me it was worse than hell.

Books, papers, chairs and other objects were thrown all around the room…America was crazy and stupid but that how he keeps him self going he's one of those people who bottle up there emotions so and I mean he's usually jumping in and out of the ADHD and Hyper active disorder rooms every day so… so why was he acting like he had lost his mind? But I wasn't paying attention he said something and or did something to upset the one person in the world you shouldn't….his name Was Ivan Braginsky...The Personification of Russia.

"Big mistake, da." What ever he did every one was going to regret.

"Really? Well I don't think it was commie!"

"Ну жира идиот, you really out did your self.. So what are you going to do know, da?"

America growled and his face was filled with malice and hatred… and now you could see the small blood red areas forming in his sky bule eyes.

"I declare _**war**_."

The room fell silent and every one was in shock.

America just decaled war with Russia and….Did Russia just shake his head… He just started war with Russia.

"Sir?Sir?"

A voice called but I was to busy watching the pain full memories.

"Mr.…..'

* * *

And there's chapter one! I hoped you liked it this is only my second Hetalia story so um *sigh* ….. I hope you like it and here are the character descriptions.

Australia: Brown hair, Around the same size as England. He wears Americas uniform but the pants are shorts and his shirt is like England's in the movie but it's the same kaki color as his shorts ha also wares a green under shirt. He has brown hair, green eyes and his pet koala. He is related to the UK brothers and North America Twins.

And lastly Greenland.

Greenland: She wares a long winter military coat and black boots. She wore a dress to the world conference and is found of Canada….. She notices him more than any one. She has Platinum silvery blond hair and I'll tell you why Iceland, and Russia are good examples if you notice if the country has a lot of snow then the hair is a lighter color but that's just me. She is Denmark's younger sister.

I now that there are a few of Australia pictures out there but there no official one that I've found.

Also dear readers and reviewers can any of you guess who is narrating/Who's POV it is in the story?

And please review it will make me write faster!

(UPDATE!)

I'm almost done writhing chapter 2...sadly its on paper..so it'll take me longer than expected so hold on and wait Ive got a lot of stuff to do..so it'll be up around thanksging breack, because right now i have to do a 5 page report on a book by Friedrick Douglas so try to wait!


End file.
